flame of love
by Purple Fury
Summary: this is a story about Fidget's love. Intrigued? then enjoy, although it's rather pessimistic...
1. Default Chapter

I had a really strange sense of love once, then oneday just sat and created this story, because when you doing creative works you r trying to do introspection. Some details of this story are imaginary, but it's based on the real facts. Fidget behave a little bit not like Fidget, but this is maybe because she felt in love. Love is playing dumb tricks with us. Yeah, and WARNING some chapters can be rated PG-13.  
  
Sometimes some persons come into our life just to go out of it, and even if u r trying not to let them go, u will only stop them for a short time, but  
anyway, they will slip away. ("Try seventeen").  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Fidget glanced at the quickly running trees and houses outside the car, blinked and closed her eyes. Drowsiness absorbed her.  
  
Should she call him... or maybe it's really not a destiny... maybe they were fated never to meet... only goodness knows... but she have to... just to look into his eyes... eyes full of hypocrisy... but maybe he was just too dumb for not loosing her... but then why does she need such an idiot as a friend?  
  
Fidget blinked again, with closed eyes.  
  
They have met via internet. Fidget was in a very gloomy mood, entered chatroom to cheer herself up. And there she found a guy, who was her friend for rather long time. It was 2 or 3 years ago, she wasn't with Team Extreme that time, she was just a young journalist, and tried to choose between different ways, that life suggested her. It was a time, when she was almost without friends, always in her own thoughts, and was even some kind of pc freak. She needed a friend and she found him. He was from London, she has been living in Chicago, there were miles between them. ...Once he have been silent for a long time, month or two, and then said that for him it's a real pain even to write to her, because he feel love, strong love, but their dream to meet each other will never come true. "Eh,"- thought Fidge then - "and why can't u take ticket and come here to make this dream true?" He said it will be better for them to live their own lives. He said he is doing this for her. They haven't been in touch since this chat. He just got rid of her, she was like a toy, unnecessary, out-of-date toy, at least she thought so.  
  
...Fidget opened her eyes; Alex was driving, Grinder, talking with him about smth; she was sitting at the back, with Rikki, near her, murmuring in sleep.  
  
She didn't know why but she just couldn't forget him, she had a really strange feeling inside, which has never had before. Maybe it was just some illusion of love, kind of e-mail love, but something deep inside in soul has told her it wasn't simple affection. Once he sent her a song, Chris Rey's Winter song. This song was keeping her warm inside during all the cold days and was creating some blurred image of friend who is so far away but always thinking about her, caring about her dreams, helping her to fight with her fears.  
  
She remembered words from the song.  
  
If i put my arms around you, Turn you in from the storm, From your autumn, through winter, Darling i'll keep you warm, My overcoat's empty, Deep, wide and long, I've got room for you darling Till your winter, Till your winter has gone.  
  
Sometimes we meet some person and we realize by heart that to live without knowing this person will be really hard, we need him, and we are ready to fight for possibility to be together, we just can't let him go. We are ready to change our life for this person.  
  
...Fidget looked through the windscreen: large drops were on it. Started raining. "come on Fidge, don't be such a mumbler"  
  
If i put my arms round you...  
  
It's not the end:) next chapter will be not so boring i think:) 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 There were a lot of signs telling her about him. Always some little detail was reminding of him. She was thinking about him all the time, and didn't know why... Now she is in London. Maybe it's a destiny? Alex have competition in biathlon, and they should be here for one week. "Eh, Hello, i'd like to talk to Jake" "It's me" "eeeh... hi, maybe u don't remember me, we've never met before, but some time ago u had a pen-friend, e-mail friend..." (Silence and then, with surprised and embarrassed voice) "Fidge? Is it you?" "Yeah... I'm in London now. I'll be here for a week. We can meet if u want" (Silence again) "only if u want Jake" (Hastily) "Sure i want. But how did u come here?" "By plane Jake, by plane" "Oh, i got it... stupid question" "Never mind. So where and when we can meet?" "i'm working tomorrow till 5 p.m. i can come after work" "ok. Maybe you can go to my Hotel?" "yeah, sure" "So write the address" (she dictated the name of the Hotel) "ok" "room number 212" "ok" "see u later" "yeah, see u" "bye" "bye" Next day came. At the morning Alex was going to do some preparations and check all the equipment for competition. ... At the evening she saw him at first time. He knocked at the door. She opened it. Grey eyes. Delicate grey eyes. Short blond hair. And very, very tender hands. She loved him. But she didn't know for what. And she knew that she will be disappointed of him oneday. He smiled a little bit in a half- a second. "Fidge?" wow- a simple word flashed in her brain, and heart started to beat faster,- he is charming. Oh, no, Fidge stop it!" "Hey"- she answered- "Glad to meet you eventually" "Yeah, me too" "I would invite you to come, but there are too noisy"- she said (guys were watching TV). "Ok, we can go somewhere" "Here is a very good cafeteria" "ok" They were sitting there, at the cafe, talking about everything, and she felt she is falling in love with him more and more. You know, how it's sometimes, you love someone and find this person very attractive, in a spiritual and sexual way too, but for some reason u don't feel the same with him. As the saying goes, there are a lot of stones on the beach, but only a few that are precious for you. But with him she felt the same! She really did. This feeling was imbued with a sense of tenderness, warmth, depth and interconnectivity of spiritual and physical sensations. Then they've met 3 or 4 times during the week. It was one of the last days in London. They were walking around the town, then had a dinner at some cozy restaurant, and then came to a hotel. Alex with Grinder were somewhere in the center of the town, Grinder wanted to show all the different places where he spent his childhood, Rikki was at the Master Vision moveable studio. They came in and for a half an hour were watching tv, eating some light food. Fidget glanced at him and suddenly realized that she wants him, wants to kiss, to touch, just to breath near him. He caught her eye. Fidget looked at him a little bit confused. He understood. He slowly moved towards her, with one hand touched her cheek, and softly pressed his lips to her. Her slender fingers embraced his neck, and his mouth continued its way. His hot breathing burnt her neck. He put another arm around her waist, then slowly started to kiss her smooth, pale, like porcelain, skin.   
..... ...They were lying together, her head on his chest. He fell asleep, but his arms still were holding her softly, she was so miniature, so small comparing with him. Small girl with freckles. She dreamed about this night all the time, and now, lying so close to him, hearing his heart beating, looking at his hands, feeling his smell, she understood that for her its will never be enough just to know him, just to speak to him, now she wants much more, she wants to feel love from him. Fidget slightly raised her head and watched his face; his lips, closed eyelids with blond, almost reddish eyebrows, a little birthmark near his ear, soft golden hairs at his calmly breathing chest. What will be then...   
..................... It's still not the end... lol 


End file.
